


Enchantment

by SilentSiren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: Alex has a need to express her feelings. Pure smut really.





	

As soon as Alex heard the key in the door she was moving over the back of the couch and on her way towards the sound, knowing who would be on the other side. Maggie jumped and barely had time to register it was Alex in front of her before her partner’s hands were sliding along her jaw, her lips closing in around her own. Alex took a small step forward, drawing her body closer and breathing Maggie in while gently sucking her lip. Her whole body radiated heat, passion, desire and love. The detective wished her hands were free so she could reciprocate better and no sooner had the thought finished then she decided that the distance between the bags in her hands and the floor wasn’t high enough for their contents to sustain damage. So down they went. Maggie wound an arm around Alex’s side with her palm resting off centre along her spine and with her other hand cupped her cheek. Their lips slid together until Alex hands were suddenly pulling on her leather jacket, urging her move forward just enough so she could kick the door shut and stumble them into it. Maggie gasped as her insides swirled and Alex moved on with her assault, her lips sensually attacking under her girlfriend’s jaw line, kissing down her neck and then back up towards her left ear.

“Mmmmm Alex.” Her words sparking with intense heat and her head falling back against the solid wooden door.

The agent felt the core of her being ignite from Maggie’s spark. Acutely aware of the fingers slipping around the back of her neck and sliding through her short hair, Alex dropped her left hand to Maggie’s chest, pushing her harder into the door through her sternum and delivering to her a bruising kiss. She eased up a moment later, taking a deep breath in as she rested their foreheads together and sighed, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Maggie smiles, and tips her head downward so she can watch her fingers walk up the buttons on Alex’s shirt, “but that was definitely not an ‘I love you’ kiss,” her lips morph into a smirk and she teases a kiss to the corner of her lips, bumping her nose on the way back for good measure.

“I’m not angling here Maggs, I mean it, I love you and I want you to know what that-”

She appreciates the sentiment and the explosion of warm happiness it gives her, but she doesn’t want to talk about it right now. Alex has started something and she intends to see it through. Maggie’s fingers curl into Alex’s shirt and she tugs them back together, gently pulling on her bottom lip they kiss and it’s gentle and slow but Alex body is burning her and Maggie knows on one solution to this.

“Take your shirt off,” Maggie pulls away just long enough to say and once Alex’s hands leave her chest and face to commence the task, Maggie joins in starting from the bottom and working her way up. It takes the two much longer than it otherwise would have, but neither is willing to pause their love declarations to better focus on the task. Once unbuttoned, Maggie breaks their kiss to watch the unveiling of Alex’s skin when she pushes the fabric off her shoulders and tosses the garment aside. She runs a finger from Alex’s collar bone down warm flesh till her path is interrupted by pants. The agent’s eyes softly staring at her own and then her gentle smile starts to rise as she tugs on Maggie’s belt, freeing the buckle, opening her pants and sliding her hand right into the tight space causing her body to spark and her stomach to twirl like a ballet dancer.

Alex’s hot fingers make repeated circling passes over her clit through her thin underwear and Maggie becomes putty in the agent’s hand, her head falling on her shoulder and her hands gripping her partner’s forearms.

“Unless you want this to end in catastrophe I suggest we find something a little more solid,” Maggie breathes. Alex responds by pressing their bodies together and Maggie’s against the door, sliding her thigh up to make contact. The detective groans in appreciation of the added pressure but she has doubts about their ability to remain upright through the entire affair, “I don’t think that will hold us Danvers.”

She almost whines when Alex withdraws her hand from her pants.

“Then how about….” Alex pulls Maggie along by her belt loops towards the kitchen island, “riiight here,” she spins them on the spot and bumps Maggie’s lower back into the edge.

“Works for me,” She jumps up onto the cold marble surface and quickly grabs the hem of her shirt to pull over her head. Alex steps back as Maggie arches over in effort to remove the offending material then grabs the sleeves and helps pull it off.

“Pants.”

“Right.” They’re next to make an acquaintance with the floor along with Maggie’s underwear, “Shit that’s cold!” She exclaims when her bare skin meets the surface.

“Then how about I give you something else to think about,” Alex wastes no time spreading Maggie’s knees and moving between them. She hovers for a teasing moment over Maggie’s lips when she leans up, then gives in to the request kissing her soundly and snaking her hand around to the back of Maggie’s bra. It takes her a few attempts to single handily unclip it but she’s getting better with practice. Once the barrier is removed Alex moves to take its place, firstly cupping her breasts then softly brushing her thumbs down their sides. Maggie subtly pushes her chest closer, running her hands down Alex’s back and into her back pockets to squeeze her ass.

Alex kisses a path down Maggie’s bared body to her hips and pausing over her pubic bone, letting her warm breath heat the wet skin before her.

“Al-”Maggie’s toes curl and her back arches the moment Alex’s mouth makes contact with her sensitive flesh. She felt as though Alex’s little moans were coaxing all the cells in her body to vibrate and those in the centre of her being even more so. “Ohhhh-mmmmmmmmmmmm,”She bit her lip and moaned out her next breath, contracting her body as her girlfriend’s tongue played around her opening, teasing its edges without following through, “Alex, please.”

Maggie would swear in front of a court of law that she can  _feel_ the smile.

She catches herself on her arm, her body is an instrument and it’s being played by someone who knows what she likes, she’s ready for more if Alex will give it to her. She wills her hips to hold still but she can’t control the primal urge rock into the beautiful sensation that is Alex Danvers and her back arches again. Maggie closes her eyes and lets her head fall back, her focus entirely on the sensory feedback driving her quickly towards orgasm, “That’s it,” she breathes, her fingers scrape the back of Alex’s neck under her hair.

“Are you ready?” Alex wants to make sure, give Maggie the chance to walk away or voice any objection as consent- no matter how small- is a very important part of their relationship.

“Yes, oh yes,” Maggie’s eye’s half open to look at her, burning with the desire Alex has struck the match to.  She barely hears the tiny ‘ok’.

Alex runs her fingers through Maggie’s arousal, coating them before easily slipping her index inside, slowly turning and withdrawing again as she flicks her tongue across her clit. She can hear Maggie’s breath deepening and see her stomach muscles contracting and rippling with effort. This time she slides two fingers in and begins an increasing pace. The detective once again can’t stop herself from grinding into Alex’s face and the thought alone makes her shiver as her little moans and quirky noises start to flow more freely.

Alex’s hums against her clit and Maggie’s eyes shoot open to look at Alex below her, “ _Oh!”_ she stops breathing for a moment while she rides out the intense vibrations and just as she takes a huge breath in, Alex does it again and she forgets how to exhale. The agent flattens her tongue and reaches up to pinch Maggie’s nipple, rolling it between her fingers with careful precision. The keening sigh stretches out long and high as it reaches Danvers ears boils her body as she thinks about how that sound is for her, because of her. She forgets what’s she’s doing for a moment and moans in response, causing Maggie to jolt, her whole body tightening with pleasure.

Maggie thinks Alex Danvers might just kill her yet but damn, what a way to go. If only Alex would just- she sucks gently and sweeps her tongue from side to side, further increasing the pace of her fingers then gently nipping on her clit in time a quick pinch to her nipple.

Maggie gasps as her orgasm hits almost unexpectedly, strong and hard, she throws her head back as her body arches off the bench, “Oooooohhhhhhhh,  _Allleex!”_

Alex knows, and smiles again as she winds down her tempo and withdraws her mouth from Maggie’s sensitive flesh, kissing her thigh all way along to her knee and resting her head there. She feels a deep sense of affection and pride with her accomplishment, slowing down the movement of her fingers and waiting for Maggie’s signal.

Her breath starts to even out and her eyes open as her body relaxes, giving Alex a slow blink for her to withdraw. The agent stands and kisses her lips while she slips her fingers out, “A nap?”

“MMmmm,” Maggie agrees with a hum, “but I don’t think I want to move just yet.” She smiles, and Alex smiles back, standing up and turning around between the detective’s legs, pulling them around her hips. She waits for Maggie’s arms to wind around her before pushing off from the counter and piggybacking her warm, damp girlfriend up the mini stairs to her bed.  _Their_ , bed. She lowers Maggie to her side then strips off her own remaining clothes quickly to join her lover under the covers, winding their limbs together and gently playing with her hair.

“I love you,” Alex whispers again when Maggie’s breath has slowed and she thinks the woman is asleep.

“I love you too Alex,” comes the sleepy reply that makes her heart sing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born of vodka, the thought of Maggie's reactions (emotional/physical) to Alex's spontaneous affections and need to express the depth of her feelings (even if her attempt for words gets completely derailed), and my love for Sanvers. Somewhat short but hopefully with enough quality to cover the quantity :P


End file.
